


【VD】一只奇怪的兔子

by lew0379



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lew0379/pseuds/lew0379
Summary: 一个奇怪的法术让但丁变成了一只兔子，一只圆滚滚的白毛兔子





	【VD】一只奇怪的兔子

　　那个奇怪的法术让但丁变成了一只兔子，一只白毛兔子。然而严格意义上来说他只是长出了兔子的长耳朵和尾巴，兔的不严谨。  
　　把事务所的盆栽都啃光是最早暴露的问题，为了保住植物可怜的根，尼禄不得不在事务所的冰箱里塞满了各种蔬菜，来满足某个家伙咀嚼植物的欲望。  
　　但是比起另一种问题，破坏房子已经是最微不足道的麻烦了。  
　　兔子的发情期和假孕结伴出现在但丁身上。  
　　  
　　  
　　兔子的发情期绵长又炽烈，这让两个本就无比契合的半魔更加肆无忌惮地滚在一起，被兔子发情期影响的但丁更加热情，也湿得过分。  
　　维吉尔忍不住拍了一把眼前的屁股，惹得那颗白色的绒球尾巴受不住似的抖。  
　　恶魔猎人已经四十岁了，懒洋洋的生活终于令他的身体积攒了一些皮下脂肪，撑大了他的屁股和胸脯，构成了男人身上最柔软的地方。这两个部位的肉感恰到好处，在但丁放松的时候能拍出色情的肉波。  
　　维吉尔接连打了几掌，但丁哼哼唧唧地扭腰，白色的皮肉很快泛起了粉红，绒球一样的一抖一抖，后穴里流的水把尾巴上的毛黏成细缕，沿着大腿流。  
　　“别打了…”但丁嘟囔，发情烧得他迷迷糊糊的，身上都冒着高热，连说话都不自觉地带着鼻音。  
　　维吉尔点点头坐到了旁边，摊开了杂志翻着，甚至整理好了自己的穿着，再也没看但丁一眼  
很快发情的反应就又烧起来了，屁股被打肿的胀痛很快被恶魔血脉修复，但丁却宁愿这个时候维吉尔再打他几掌，或者做一些更刺激更热辣的事情  
但丁把手指塞进后面的小口里，穴肉很快就吸住了手指，高热的肉壁裹紧了指尖，粘糊糊的水沿着手流下来，在空气里垂坠出淫靡的丝  
“维吉…维吉…”但丁念着兄长的名字“你坐在那里做什么，过来操我。”　  
　　年长的半魔却不为所动，浅色的瞳孔在面无表情的时候显得尤其冰冷，这样毫无人情的维吉尔让但丁混沌的脑子里翻涌出来一些不太愉快的记忆。但是他已经没力气细想了，他现在想要他的兄弟过来，拥抱他。  
　　不论是在二十年前，还是更早的童年，他都想要他的兄弟能在他身边，拥抱他。  
　　维吉尔把跪趴着的半魔翻了过来，微凉的嘴唇落在但丁的额头上，两双一模一样的眼睛凝视着对方，就像从没分开过。  
　　他们交换了一个温柔的吻，但丁像一块黄油软在了兄长怀里，手臂圈在维吉尔的脖子上，用腿蹭着哥哥的胯间。  
　　“你硬了。”但丁笑眯眯地说。  
　　维吉尔没有说话，但弹出的阴茎证明了一切。  
　　但丁湿的几乎不需要前戏，虽然这对兄弟一般也并不这样调情。被阴茎插入的时候但丁喘了一声，随即紧紧地抱住了维吉尔的脖子。  
　　红肿的肉壁被阴茎撑开，穴肉谄媚地绞着维吉尔的阴茎，充血的内部变得格外的紧致，几乎转眼就要把精液绞吸出来。  
　　床铺吱呀地摇晃起来，两个人大汗淋漓地抱在一起。但丁的肚子里热的过分，随着维吉尔插入的动作发出甜腻的闷哼。  
　　但丁早就高潮过一次了，但他的意识像泡在水里，直到肚子上传来冰凉的湿润感他才意识到自己在没有任何爱抚的情况下射精。然而维吉尔还插在他屁股里操干，把他整个顶出了不应期。  
　　“维吉…”但丁寻找着维吉尔的嘴唇，他依旧渴求着一个亲吻。  
　　“嗯。”随着维吉尔的深顶，他的阴茎顶在了但丁的最深处。兄长搂着幼弟的脖子交换了一个亲吻，达到了今日的巅峰。  
　　“我在。”维吉尔撩起但丁湿透的刘海，说。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　还有一个麻烦起源于雷雨天，但丁贪凉打开了所有的窗户，结果半夜里暴雨倾盆，轰隆隆的雷声几乎要钻过窗户劈在地板上。维吉尔想要去关上窗户，却被睡梦里的兄弟抱得动弹不得。  
　　……怎么回事？维吉尔看着但丁，年轻一点的半魔死死地抱着他，呼吸急促，甚至把脸埋在他的胸口上，睫毛颤抖，眼珠在眼皮下转动。  
　　兔子是很胆小的。维吉尔想起妮可说过的话。  
　　算了。维吉尔叹了口气，翻身抱住了但丁，抚摸着弟弟紧绷的后背，模仿着母亲的动作拍了拍他。  
　　如果明天醒来大厅里积满了雨水的话，就让但丁去打扫干净。维吉尔想着。毕竟是他拦着没有关上窗户。  
　　  
　　“他大约是假孕了。”妮可坐在事务所观察了一整天，最终拍板定论。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“兔子很容易假孕的，抚摸它的后背就能令它们出现假孕特征，再加上现在是夏天，正好是兔子的发情期。”妮可哗哗翻着手里的书，指着一颗颗的铅字说着。  
　　  
　　二楼的卧室里窗户拉的严严实实，厚实的窗帘把光线都挡在外面，一线阳光随着维吉尔开门的动作溜进来，很快被截断了。  
　　但丁缩在自己堆砌的窝里，被子床单枕头和衣服圈成了一个严密的堡垒，把他保护在里面。  
　　“维吉…？”但丁探出头，他闻到了兄长魔力的味道，同宗同源的气味能让他好受一些，恰到好处地平复了一些暴躁。他深深地吸了一口气，又缩了回去。  
　　“我在。”维吉尔坐在但丁身边，摸了摸兄弟毛绒绒的刘海。


End file.
